Revenge
by Kaiserin Warren
Summary: Demi membalaskan dendam Hyuuga, Konatsu dan Ami menempuh perjalanan mencari jejak si pembunuh. Perjalanan ini sangat berbahaya, musuh dimana-mana, intrik-intrik kekaisaran menghadang, dan kenyataan akan masa lalu yang kelam terungkap. Mind to RnR, minna?
1. Chapter 1: Where everything is started

Author note: Hai minna-san! Watashi wa Erin dan ini fic pertama Erin di FFnet sekaligus di fandom 07-Ghost. Sorry kalau chapter ini pendek... Enjoy ya~ Don't forget to review! :)

X...X

•••••

..Revenge..

•••••

Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

(Bukan punya Erin *tears*)

X...X

Warning: OC (Akarimi Shirokuma a.k.a. Ami, jelasnya silahkan cek di bio Erin), sisanya chara 07-Ghost kok, OOC, typo(s), alur membingungkan, gaje dst. Silahkan dilihat sendiri.

Pairing: OCxKonatsu

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Tragedy

Rate: T+ (?) for little bit blood and slash. Soalnya kalo M terlalu tinggi, kalo T kyknya kurang pas, makanya rate-nya T+ :D tapi rate-nya bisa naik jadi M karena blood yang semakin bertambah...

X...X

_Brak! Bruak!_

"Amiiiii! Ta-tadi..."

"Hum? Kenapa, Kona-chan?" Ami yang sedang duduk tenang di meja kerjanya langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Mayor H-Hyuuga... Dia..."

Konatsu jatuh dan sedikit lagi menghantam meja Ami.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Konatsu?"

Kalau seorang Konatsu bisa jatuh bersimpuh Ami menyadari ada yang salah, makanya ia berhenti memanggilnya Kona-chan.

"Hyuuga... dia... katanya tadi ditemukan tidak bernyawa lagi!"

"Ha-hah? APA?"

"Sudah, kau ikut aku saja! Tadi itu aku kan sedang bersama Mayor Hyuuga, tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku pergi. Baru saja 5 menit aku meninggalkannya, petugas-petugas berteriak-teriak 'Hyuuga mati! Hyuuga mati!' Aku sendiri sih belum periksa benar atau tidak, makanya ini aku mau menjemputmu dan memeriksa bersama," jelas Konatsu sambil menarik lengan Ami.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Dekat lorong ruang rapat! Tadi aku bersama Hyuuga terakhir kalinya di sana!"

_Drap drap drap!_

_Teriakan kesedihan begitu kencang terdengar._

"KYAAAAAAA! Hyuuga-san?"

"Ma-mayor Hyuuga?"

"K-kenapa bisa?"

Mereka berdua menemukan badan Hyuuga sudah terpisah dari kepala, tangan, dan kakinya. Mengenaskan. Ami _shock_ dan langsung pingsan.

X...X

**Seminggu kemudian...**

"Ami sudah lama tidak masuk ya..."

"Iya! Aku kangen sama dia."

"Sudah ada seminggu nih."

"Em! Dia kenapa ya? Apa dia sakit?"

Obrolan Ouka, Razette, Gyokuran dan Ohruri tadi cukup mengusik Vannesa Antwort, guru kelas mereka. Ya bagaimana tidak mengusik pikiran, kalau Ami adalah murid kesayangannya sekaligus murid yang sangat disenangi di Raggs Academy, sekolah umum. Ami—lengkapnya Akarimi Shirokuma atau Amy Icefield— merupakan murid kebanggaan, ia mahir dalam bidang anggar atau _swordmanship_, pandai, cantik, rendah hati, dan ramah. Semua orang suka padanya. Sayangnya, sudah seminggu ia tidak masuk. Siswa-siswi sudah ribut bertanya pada Vannesa kemana perginya Ami. Vannesa lalu memanggil Gyokuran sang ketua kelas untuk menyuruhnya memberi tahu teman-temannya tentang kepergian Ami. Vannesa tahu benar kalau Gyokuran dekat dengan Ami.

_Ting tong ting tong._

Bel tanda selesai istirahat dibunyikan. Murid-murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Kelas 10-B, kelas Ami gaduh karena tak biasanya Vannesa, wali kelas mereka serta Gyokuran, ketua kelas, berdiri berdampingan di depan kelas. Mereka sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan segera terjadi.

"Anak-anak, tolong diam sebentar. Ketua kelas kalian mau menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Ini semua... tentang kepergian temanku, ah bukan, teman kita," timpal Gyokuran.

Sambung Gyokuran, "Sebenarnya aku tak boleh memberi tahu hal ini, tapi, keadaan yang memaksa. Kalian semua tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Ami adalah seorang petinggi militer di Barsburg, walaupun umurnya masih 16 tahun. Dia ingin merasakan hidup normal sebagai anak muda yang biasa, makanya _Chief of Staff_-nya memperbolehkan dia sekolah di sini, di tanah kelahirannya. Seminggu yang lalu, atasan, umm, mayor yang merupakan atasan Ami meninggal, entah dibunuh siapa. Pemakamannya sih sudah selesai, tapi aku juga uuumm tak tahu apakah... Ami akan datang lagi ke sini, menemui kita."

Pada saat mengucapkan bagian terakhir, muka Gyokuran terlihat bingung, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Teito menyadari hal itu dan mau menanyakan sesuatu.

"Gyokuran, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan tentang Ami! Mukamu tidak meyakinkan!" kata Teito dari baris belakang tempat duduknya. Gyokuran terperanjat.

"Te-teito?! Apa maksudmu? Aku mengatakan apa adanya! _A-anoo_..."

"Tuh kan! Pasti kamu tahu sesuatu! Pasti!" tambah Hakuren dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ami... Ami yang kita sayangi tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sini! Dia memutuskan un-untuk menyelidiki kematian atasannya dan berhenti sekolah! Ami... tak akan pernah menemui kita lagi," ucap Gyokuran sambil menahan tangis yang akhirnya tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ami... Kenapa kamu pergi?"

"AMI!"

Teriakan terakhir diteriakan oleh Ouka, yang juga salah satu sahabat karib Ami, sesaat berikutnya Ouka pingsan.

"O-ouka! Ouka! Sadarlah!"

X...X

**Sementara itu, di Howburg Fort...**

"Hei Kona-chan! Jangan sedih begitu dong! Ga enak tahu ngeliatnya," seru Kuroyuri. Sedangkan yang dimaksud oleh Kuroyuri hanya diam saja, mukanya sedikit merengut.

"Ah Konatsu gitu sih! _Nee_, Haruse kita bikin kue yuk buat Kona-chan, biar gak sedih lagi. Kasian dia! Ami-chan juga... Tapi aku gak lihat Ami-chan dari tadi... Dia kemana ya?"

"Ya sudah kita bikin saja... Ami? Ya, saya juga tidak melihatnya, Kuroyuri-sama. Mungkin dia sedang mencari kebenaran akan terbunuhnya Hyuuga-sama," jawab Haruse.

X...X

TBC... :)

Review yaa!

Thanks!

-Erin-


	2. Chapter 2: Why, Hyuuga?

**Author Note**: Aduh! Sorry readers! Karena laptop Erin error, dan harus dibetulin dulu, updatenya jadi telat. Hontou ni gomenasai! Jujur aja ya readers, Erin sebenernya agak kecewa soalnya ga ada yang review fic Erin pd chapter sebelumnya :'( Mungkin karena fic Erin kurang bagus kali ya... Kali ini, tolong ya para readers review fic Erin supaya Erin tau kalo ada yang salah di fic Erin. Please! #puppyeyes

Oh ya Erin juga mau nambahin, muka Ami (OC) itu terinspirasi dari mukanya Millea Klein. Dalam fic Erin, Ami adalah adik sepupu Millea Klein yang ikut dengan Krowell ke Barsburg saat masih kecil.

Oke, cukup deh curhat n omongan Author ini, langsung ya Erin persembahkan chapter ke-2 fic ini. Enjoy!

•••••

..Revenge..

•••••

Disclaimer : Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara (bukan pny Erin kok *tears*)

_Flashback..._

Waktu Ami dan Konatsu sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_ mendadak yang diberi Ayanami padahal waktunya tidak pas sama sekali, Ami menarik lengan Konatsu yang penuh perban akibat lukanya sewaktu melawan Katsuragi —Landkarte— dan Konatsu menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Ami.

"Konatsu..." Ami mulai memanggil Konatsu.

"Ya, kenapa, Ami?"

"Ini, aku mau ngomong tentang...

Ami terdiam sejenak.

...kematian Hyuuga-san."

"A-ah, iya, boleh kok,"jawab Konatsu dengan tampang tak yakin.

"Maaf kalau ini menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku tahu ini sulit dan aku juga benar-benar merasa luar biasa kehilangan Hyuuga-san yang betul-betul kita sayangi..."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Konatsu, aku cuma ingin bilang kalau waktu itu, ketika kita melihat Hyuuga-san mati tepat di depan mata kita, aku melihat adanya Katsuragi-san di dekat kita. Aku lihat, matanya, mengungkapkan tatapan membunuh yang begitu mengerikan. Dia juga Landkarte bukan, yang merupakan Ghost pengkhianat? Aku rasa dia yang...membunuh Hyuuga-san,"kata Ami.

"Cih, memang benar Katsuragi pembunuh Hyuuga-san. Sial. Waktu itu, ketika aku mau melawannya, aku malah kalah, dan aku mendengar orang-orang berkata kalau Hyuuga-san tewas. Aku langsung memanggilmu, dan yah lalu, kita menemukannya MATI."

"Ya, betul. Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku berpikir untuk...

Ami menggeser badannya mendekati Konatsu.

...balas dendam."

Mata Konatsu terbelalak. Hah? Ami yang sepertinya alim-alim dan baik-baik tiba-tiba berbicara tentang balas dendam.

"Kamu...mau balas dendam, Ami? Aku tak salah dengar nih?"

"Kau tak salah dengar Konatsu. Aku mau balas dendam! Kurang ajar Katsuragi! Ia berani membunuh Major kita. Tidak akan aku biarin. Dia harus segera diberi pelajaran!" mata Ami menunjukkan semangat yang berkobar.

"Ami...kau..."

"Hn? Kenapa? Aku betul-betul mau balas dendam."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut. Aku juga tidak terima nyawa Hyuuga-san melayang begitu saja! Baiklah, mari kita balaskan dendam Hyuuga-san! Apapun yang terjadi!" Konatsu juga bersemangat tentang membalaskan dendam Hyuuga.

"Walaupun ada kemungkinan kita MATI dalam membalaskan dendam Hyuuga-san?" Ami bertanya dengan dingin, seakan tak peduli kalau-kalau ia mati nanti.

"Ya," jawab Konatsu, yakin.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba...

"Ami, Konatsu! Apakah kalian masih ada di dalam? Cepatlah! Jenazah Hyuuga akan segera dimakamkan!" teriak Ayanami.

"Ba-baik!" Ami dan Konatsu menjawab secara berbarengan.

Ami dan Konatsu langsung meninggalkan _paperwork_ yang sudah tertunda beberapa waktu yang sedang mereka usahakan untuk dikerjakan dalam waktu luang mereka walaupun dalam keadaan muram sekalipun dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang tempat jenazah Hyuuga ditempatkan karena akan segera diberangkatkan ke tempat pemakamannya. Ketika mereka berlari, tanpa sadar Konatsu menggandeng tangan Ami sedemikian rupa sehingga Ami agak merasa tersipu. Pemakaman Hyuuga sudah akan selesai ketika hampir semua orang membicarakan bagaimana ia mati karena diserang oleh satu penjaga istana Kaisar Barsburg. Padahal, kenyataan berkata lain...

Konatsu POV

Sekarang adalah saat-saat yang sangat menyedihkan untuk kami, Black Hawks. Kehilangan salah satu anggota memang sangat menyedihkan, juga MENYAKITKAN. Kata terakhir memang pantas untuk di-caps lock-kan karena betul-betul terasa seperti itu. Aku tidak suka dan tidak tahan ketika pemakaman Hyuuga aku melihat Ami menangis terus. Dia bahkan sempat beberapa kali pingsan karena shock. Tapi, hampir tak ada yang peduli. Untung saja Ayanami-sama menolongnya. Mentang-mentang dia anggota Black Hawks, tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya karena merasa dia sudah ternodai oleh anggota Black Hawks lain yang adalah warsfeil dan aku hanya manusia biasa. Lalu, setelah aku teliti, Katsuragi si pengkhianat serta anak buahnya tak ada satupun yang datang di pemakaman Hyuuga-san. Dasar tak tahu adat. Hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan rasa di hatiku sekarang. Pedih.

End of Konatsu POV

Setelah mereka selesai mengikuti proses pemakaman Hyuuga, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ami menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Konatsu merasakan bahwa matanya mulai berair dan terasa sembab. Ia ingin menangis tadi, tapi ia menahan tangisannya tersebut dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

_Flashback end..._

**Di kamar Konatsu...**

"Hyuuga-san, kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus berhadapan dengan Katsuragi busuk itu? *dipukul sama fans Katsuragi* Demi aku, Hyuuga-san sampai merelakan nyawa! Demi aku yang begini!? Kenapa? Seharusnya waktu itu aku melawan perintahmu! Kalau jadinya begini...aku...aku...harus gimana lagi?" Konatsu tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Walaupun dia terkadang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Hyuuga, sebenarnya Konatsu sayang banget sama atasannya itu.

_SRAK. SRAK. SRAK._

Perlahan-lahan Konatsu membuka-buka sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar dan mencari beberapa foto. Foto dirinya, Hyuuga, dan Ami dengan senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari mereka. Dia lalu memandangi foto itu sebentar dan itu membuatnya menangis lagi. Dia teringat semuanya tentang Hyuuga. Semuanya.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Konatsu mendorong meja yang ada di dekatnya sampai benda yang ada di atasnya ikut terjatuh.

"Kenapa, Hyuuga? KENAPA? Uwaaaaaahh!"

Tangisan Konatsu semakin kencang.

BRAK!

"Kenapa?"

PRANG!

Konatsu membanting gelasnya.

"Hiks, kenapa Hyuuga-san? Berapa kali aku harus bertanya seperti ini? Mau balas dendampun tetap aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Ami juga tiba-tiba kehilangan semangatnya."

GROMPYANG!

Kali ini Konatsu menendang sebuah vas bunga. Di kamarnya ada 2 vas bunga yang lumayan besar, pemberian Katsuragi.

"Sudah tak ada artinya hidup lagi kalau Hyuuga-san tiada. Aku juga tidak kuat melihat Ami sedih terus! Kemungkinan untuk balas dendam sepertinya juga sudah mulai menipis. Ami mana sanggup kalau begitu keadaannya?

Apa hidupku juga harus berakhir?"

_Drap drap drap!_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di depan kamar Konatsu.

"Haruse, kau dengar suara barang pecah tadi?"Kuroyuri bertanya pada Haruse.

"Ya, sepertinya saya mendengarnya Kuroyuri-sama. Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Aku rasa suara itu berasal dari kamar Konatsu-kun," balas Kuroyuri.

X...X

"_Sayonara, minna..._"

X...X

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar Konatsu dibuka oleh Kuroyuri serta Haruse dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata mereka. Kuroyuri hampir saja menjerit, tapi ditahan oleh Haruse jeritannya itu.

Konatsu tersungkur bersimbah darah di lantai dengan pecahan kaca serta vas bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Astaga! Konatsu-kun? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kuroyuri berteriak dengan sangat panik.

"Kuroyuri-sama, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Lebih baik, kita memberi pertolongan pertama pada Konatsu dan memberi tahu hal ini pada Ayanami-sama," Haruse berbicara dengan kalem seperti biasanya.

"Ah, ya, maaf Haruse. Aku terlalu kaget tadi. Aku rasa ini Konatsu menghantamkan kepalanya pada vas bunga dan berusaha untuk memotong urat pergelangan tangannya dengan pecahan kaca," kata Kuroyuri menjelaskan pada Haruse.

"Apakah dia masih hidup, Haruse?" Kuroyuri melanjutkan lagi perkataannya pada Haruse.

Haruse menjawab,"Saya rasa, dia masih hidup. Tapi keadaannya sudah sangat kritis. Dia harus segera ditolong kalau ingin mempertahankan nyawanya."

"Ya, kau benar, Haruse. Sebaiknya kita mencari dokter terdekat. Aku kan tidak punya _healing zaiphon_. Kau juga tidak punya kan, Haruse?"

"Iya, Kuroyuri-sama. Tapi kita jangan berbicara terlalu lama, kasihan Konatsu."

"Eh? Oh iya! Daritadi kita terlalu asyik membicarakan keadaannya dari pada menolongnya! Aduh, bodohnya aku!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bergegas membawanya ke dokter!"

X...X

"Jadi, dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?

"Sebenarnya, keadaan anak ini sudah terlalu kritis untuk diselamatkan. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk menyembuhkannya," kata dokter itu, Labrador.

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Ayanami-sama," tiba-tiba Konatsu sadar. Rupanya, Konatsu ada di ruang perawatan dan ternyata Ayanami yang dari tadi berbicara dengan Dokter Labrador.

"Hah? Kau sudah sadar?"

Labrador dan Ayanami luar biasa terkejut.

"Ya-yah begitulah."

'_Cepat sekali anak ini sadar..._' Ayanami menggumam.

X...X

Kenapa cepat betul ya si Konatsu sadar? Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Tunggu Erin di chapter berikutnya dari fic ini ya! :) Sorry kalau fic ini ada kekurangannya. Review ya... Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling

**Author Note: **Yo! Kembali lagi nih dengan Erin... Erin mau kasih warning. Jadi, di setiap akhir chapter Erin akan taruh sebuah pertanyaan yang akan Erin jawab/dimasukkan pada chapter berikutnya. Nah, kalo readers mau nebak-nebak jawabannya, boleh banget kok! Tulis saja di review! Siapa tahu bisa jadi inspirasi Erin. Chapter ini mungkin gak terlalu panjang, karena tiba" Erin keabisan ide! Duh! Hmm ya begitulah, tapi, tetap nikmati fic Erin ya! Enjoy!

•••••

..Revenge..

•••••

Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

(bukan punya Erin *tears*)

Siang ini hari yang cerah. Suara burung-burung berkicau begitu indah. Gemerisik pohon yang ditimbulkan angin membuat suasana menjadi damai. Tapi, tidak untuk Ami. Sejak gadis manis yang jago anggar ini memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah demi membalaskan dendam Hyuuga, perasaannya tiap hari bertambah kalut saja. Ada saja masalah baru, bahkan hampir setiap hari, sejak kematian Hyuuga. Dia selalu kebingungan, apakah Katsuragi —Landkarte— benar membunuh Hyuuga? Ataukah ia dan Konatsu salah lihat waktu Hyuuga tewas? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Konatsu yang menurut kabar yang diberitahukan oleh Ayanami-sama mencoba bunuh diri karena kematian Hyuuga dan tidak tahan melihat Ami sedih?

'_Ini semua terjadi karena Landkarte itu! Sialan!_' batin Ami.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku harus mencari bukti tentang kematian Hyuuga-san dulu," kata Ami, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang langit.

'_Tunggulah kami, Hyuuga-san..._'

_TAP TAP TAP_

Arah jalan Ami malah menuju makam Hyuuga dari yang awalnya mau menuju ruang rapat.

"Hyuuga-san...sejak kau tak ada, sepi sekali rasanya. Hari-hari bagaikan neraka tanpa tawa dan keceriaanmu. Semua benar-benar merindukanmu. Kenapa...kenapa kau harus pergi? _Doushite Hyuuga-san_?" Ami mulai menangisi nisan makam atasannya itu.

"U-uuh, H-Hyu-chan, uu-hiks-hiks," suara Ami sudah mulai bergetar.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" teriakan Ami meledak.

"Tch, Hyuuga, _I miss you..._" Ami lalu mengusap matanya yang basah sambil menengadah langit yang begitu luas dan biru.

"_I must go now. See ya next time, Hyu-chan..._"

X...X

Setelah puas meluapkan perasaan dan ekspresinya, Ami meninggalkan makam Hyuuga.

**Lalu, di ruang rapat...**

"Ami, kamu terlambat! Ini sudah lewat hampir 20 menit! Aduh, bagaimana kau ini?" Ayanami membentak Ami sambil berbisik.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Ayanami-sama."

"Kenapa matamu seperti baru menangis?" Ayanami bertanya karena penasaran melihat mata Ami yang agak bengkak.

"Hah? Eh i-itu tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak menangis!" Ami berbohong, gelagapan menutupi 'hasil' menangisnya.

"Ya sudahlah."

Ami masuk ke ruang rapat itu secara diam-diam dan menyelinap. Kalau dia ketahuan telat...wah gawat deh!

X...X

"Wah, untung saja aku punya ini! Jadi aku bisa mengetahui pikiran Ami. Dan aku bisa...sadar secepat ini!" Konatsu mengagumi "benda" yang ia dapat dari Hyuuga. Hyuuga membuat sesuatu untuk Konatsu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang lain dan bisa membuat kita membikin apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain menjadi nyata. Sepertinya, Ami menginginkan Konatsu cepat sadar dan tidak mati sia-sia. Dan "benda" itu berfungsi dengan semestinya.

"_Arigatou, Ami-chan, Hyuuga-san..._"

X...X

"Benda" itu apa ya?

Akan Erin jawab di chapter berikutnya ya!

Kayaknya kita sampai di sini dulu.

Erin masih terus meres otak buat cari ide.

TBC... (:

Review please!

Wait for me at the next chapter!

Jaa nee! *waves hand*


	4. Chapter 4: The Trace

**Author note: Erin mau ngucapin makasih banget buat MysteryPT karena jadi reviewer pertama buat fic ini dan mau nebak apa sih maksud "benda". Tapi, sepertinya jawabannya bukan itu yang Erin maksud. But, no problem. Itu bisa jadi masukan untuk chapter lainnya. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu! Enjoy this fic! **

•••••

..REVENGE..

•••••

Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

(bukan punya Erin kok *tears*)

X...X

Katsuragi telah meninggalkan Howburg Fort dan menghilang begitu saja. Entah ke mana ia pergi. Itu adalah suatu kekecewaan bagi Konatsu dan Ami.

Ayanami masih rajin mengerjakan _paperwork_nya dengan tampang monoton plus datar seperti biasanya dan sering menjenguk Konatsu.

Ami, lagi-lagi ia berusaha keras untuk mencari bukti bahwa Katsuragi telah membunuh Hyuuga dan mencari keadilan. Dia minta ijin pada Ayanami untuk absen selama 1 bulan. Ami lalu berangkat ke distrik lainnya selama 1 bulan itu.

Kuroyuri dan Haruse? Jangan ditanya bagaimana bahagianya Kuroyuri ketika Konatsu sudah kembali ceria seperti sediakala ketika kemarin Kuroyuri menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Oh, Haruse tentu saja ikut senang.

_Flashback..._

"Oi oi, Konatsu! Atau lebih baik kupanggil Kona-chan saja ya?" Kuroyuri menyapa Konatsu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ssst! Kuroyuri-sama, ini lagi di rumah sakit! Tolong hilangkan kebiasaan buruk Anda itu," seperti biasa Haruse selalu mengingatkan Kuroyuri.

"Eh? Kuroyuri? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Konatsu kebingungan.

Kuroyuri menjawab Konatsu dengan ringannya,

"Aduh, Konatsu-chan! Ga usah kaget begitu, ah!" jawab Kuroyuri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Terus ya, aku juga bawa hadiah buat Konatsu loh!"

"Apakah itu, Kuroyuri?"

"Ini! Aku bawa makanan buatanku dan Haruse! Ayanami-sama menitipkan ini padaku!" kata Kuroyuri sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

"Astaga... Ini..."

"Yup!"

"Katana dan wakizashi milik Hyuuga-san! Kenapa masih ada?"

"E-ehm! Konatsu, kau harus baca pesan di dalamnya. Sepertinya, Ayanami-sama menemukan kotak ini di lemari Hyuuga. Kotak ini ditujukan buat kamu, Kona-chan!"

Konatsu hampir menangis ketika membaca pesan dari Hyuuga yang diselipkan di kotak itu beserta foto mereka berdua. Pesan itu ditulis tangan oleh Hyuuga sendiri. Tulisan Hyuuga yang agak 'antik', tentu saja Konatsu menyadarinya.

Inilah isi pesan itu:

'_Kona-chan! Ini aku, Hyuuga. Aku meninggalkan kotak dan pesan ini khusus buatmu. Kalau-kalau aku mati disaat perang atau kejadian lain misalnya, aku sudah menitipkan kotak ini ke Aya-tan supaya memberikannya kepada kamu. Aku cuma ingin kamu tahu, kalau aku selamanya menyayangi kamu, sebagai Begleiterku. Kamu benar-benar hebat, Konatsu! Ini katana dan wakizashi yang tidak dijual umum. Aku memesannya khusus hanya untukmu. Ini penghargaan buat Kona-chan yang selama ini setia dan baik padaku. Oh ya, jangan lupakan "pemberian"ku itu ya! Sayonara, Konatsu..._'

"Konatsu-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Haruse sekarang yang giliran bertanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Haruse-san,"jawab Konatsu sambil mengusap matanya.

"Baguslah. Saya harap Konatsu-chan menjaga barang-barang itu, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Haruse-san... Ini akan menjadi benda terindah yang aku punya."

"Whoa, Konatsu! Hadiahnya bukan itu saja! Masih ada lagi! Ini yang paling spesial. Hihi! Sebentar ya," Kuroyuri menginterupsi pembicaraan Konatsu dan Haruse.

_Cklek!_

Pintu lalu dibuka.

"Hah?" Konatsu penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja mata Konatsu terbelalak.

"A-ami?!"

"Ya, Konatsu. Aku kembali..."

"Lho?! Bukannya kamu harusnya masih absen ya? Kenapa sudah kembali? Lalu, bukannya kau mau mencari bu-"

"Sssst, Konatsu, itu hanya rahasia kita berdua saja ya!" kata Ami berusaha menghentikan kalimat Konatsu sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha, iya, Ami-kun!"

"Konatsu, jangan pake 'kun' ah!" kata Ami sambil memukul pelan pundak Konatsu sambil tertawa.

"Weeeek! Terserah aku dong!" Konatsu membalas.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ehem! Mesra sekali ya! Kalian lupa ya, kalau ada kita di sini?"

Kuroyuri berdeham.

"Eheheh, Kuroyuri, _sorry!_"

_Flashback end..._

Ohoho, sepertinya Ami tidak jadi pergi selama 1 bulan. Ia hanya pergi selama 2 minggu. Rupanya, dia kangen sama Konatsu.

X...X

Dan, seminggu setelah kepulangan Ami ke Howburg Fort, Ami membuka percakapan dengan Konatsu untuk membicarakan bukti yang ia temukan lagi selama 2 minggu ia pergi ke distrik lain untuk mencari informasi.

"Konatsu, kau sudah kembali!" Ami menyambut kembalinya Konatsu dari rumah sakit.

Konatsu lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Tentang bukti itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku penasaran, Ami."

"Jadi, begini. Ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat mampir ke distrik 7. Dan kau tahu apa? Di sana ramai sekali isu-isu tentang Ghost yang membunuh salah satu anggota militer di distrik 1 ini. Dan, aku kaget sekali! Isu di sana jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di sini."

"Ha? Itu sih benar-benar jauh gosipnya!" Konatsu menimpali.

"Ya, begitulah. Lalu, ketika aku menuju arah pulang ke distrik 1, aku mampir lagi di distrik 3. Di sana aku menyamar menjadi seorang gadis biasa. Lalu, aku bertemu dengan Ogi-san. Tentu saja dia tidak mengenaliku. Aku pura-pura menanyakan keadaan teman di dalam militer, dan aku mulai bertanya dengan dia. Aku tanya, 'Apakah Anda kenal dengan Katsuragi-san? Sepertinya dia atasan temanku, dan aku mau berjumpa dengannya untuk menanyakan keadaan temanku.' Padahal, dalam hati aku sudah berteriak-teriak, 'Ah, amit-amit ketemu sama dia lagi!' Lalu Ogi-san berkata, 'Katsuragi sedang dalam masalah karena telah membunuh orang yang tak bersalah, tapi, dia kabur dan keberadaannya tak diketahui.' "

"Astaga, itu kalimat yang fatal sekali!"

"Iya! Itu dia bukti pertama kita! Tapi kita masih perlu bukti lain! Kita perlu...

"...Katsuragi itu sendiri!" kata Konatsu dan Ami berbarengan.

"Ya, dan mungkin aku akan pergi lagi. Aku sudah sempat cerita ini ke Ayanami-sama dan diperintahkan langsung untuk mencari Katsuragi. Jadi, aku akan pergi lagi, Konatsu."

"Hahh? Kau pergi lagi?!"

"Iya, besok aku berangkat."

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Daaaah, Ami-kun!"

"Aduh, Konatsu, 'kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan 'kun'!"

"Ahaha, tau ah!"

"Uuhh! Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya, _minna_! Oh ya Konatsu, jangan lupakan "benda" ini ya," kata Ami sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dada Konatsu.

"Ya, aku tak akan pernah lupa."

Lalu para Black Hawks melambaikan tangan pada Ami.

X...X

Yak, chapter ini gimana? Sudah bisa nebak kan apa maksud dari "benda"? Tolong comment/review ya. Thanks!

Pertanyaan untuk chapter ini:

**Ke distrik mana Ami akan pergi? Dan apa yang kira-kira ia lakukan di sana?**

Tolong dijawab di review ya (bagi yang bersedia :D )


	5. Chapter 5: Next Tragedy

**Author note: Hola! Ini dia chapter ke lima dari fic Erin! Hohoho! Selamat membaca...! Read and review please! (:**

**Jawaban review:**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: Hikary-san, thanks buat penilaiannya! Hehe XD**

**MysteryPT: Makasih untuk masukannya! Itu berguna banget! ^^**

**Teika Vertrag: Kayaknya Erin belom ada rencana masukin kamu ke fic ini. Coba akan Erin usahakan untuk mengabulkan keinginan Teika ya... Just be patient! :)**

* * *

•••••

..Revenge..

•••••

Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

(Bukan punya Erin *tears*)

"Nona, kita sudah sampai. Ini di depan Istana Raggs, distrik 5," ucap Lance, orang yang menyupiri Ami untuk mencari bukti tentang keberadaan Katsuragi.

"Hmm... oh, baik, terima kasih, Lance-san. Aku berangkat dulu," jawab Ami.

"Ya, sama-sama. Hati-hati ya."

"Hn."

X...X

"Huuf~ udara di sini dingin ya," kata Ami.

"Coba saja ada Hyuuga-san, pasti...dia bisa...memelukku, biar enggak kedinginan lagi. Tapi, itu sudah...mustahil."

Mau berapa kalipun Ami bicara tentang Hyuuga, tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar harapannya berjumpa lagi dengan Hyuuga. Baik itu Hyuuga maupun yang lainnya.

"Yosh! Targetku hari ini adalah mencari Katsuragi! Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan tanda-tandanya, atau, langsung menemukan Katsuragi!"

Udara dingin mulai menyergap tubuh Ami seluruhnya. Memang, distrik 5 terkenal dengan salju dan udara yang dingin.

"Salju di sini...tidak berubah ya sejak dulu, sejak aku tinggal di sini, bersama Millea _nee-san_, Ayanami _nii-san_—Krowell, Mark-san, Agas-san, Karan-san. Lama sekali... Aku kangen dengan mereka."

Lalu Ami berlari menuju pusat kota. Ya, distrik 5 memang sudah seperti distrik mati. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Wajar saja, distrik 5 adalah wilayah Raggs yang dihancurkan oleh Barsburg. Tapi, masih ada 1 sudut kota dekat pelabuhan yang masih terlihat ada interaksi antar penduduk. Itulah tujuan Ami, kota Barts. Mencari targetnya.

X...X

Tak lama setelah Ami pergi, seorang pria berambut pirang berponi unik terlihat sedang mengikutinya.

"Target terlihat," katanya pada sebuah alat yang mirip _walkie-talkie_.

"Ya, bagus. Kemana sekarang ia menuju?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya menuju kota yang dekat pelabuhan itu, kota yang di dekat Baltos."

"Oh, baiklah, tetap awasi dia."

"Siap laksanakan."

X...X

"Wah... Aku sudah sampai. Ini ya kota Barts. Ternyata tidak makan waktu lama, ya," ujar Ami pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil berlari mendekatinya, tapi anak itu tersandung batu dan terjerembab di depan Ami. Ami pun merasa kasihan dan menolong anak itu.

"Kamu gak apa-apa? Aduh, sini aku lihat ya."

Ami lalu mengecek keadaan anak itu. Tapi anak itu terus meringis kesakitan.

"Astaga, kakimu berdarah lho! Aku obati dulu ya!" Ucap Ami lagi lalu berusaha keras mengeluarkan _healing zaiphon_ yang sudah lama tak dipakainya.

_Wuuung..._

"Nah, selesai! Masih sakit tidak?"

"Wah, udah gak sakit lagi! Terima kasih _nee-chan_!"

"Hehe sama-sama. Kamu sendiri? Atau bersama ibumu? Hm?"

"Aku...bersama _otou-san_ tadi. Tapi kami terpisah di tengah jalan..."

"Oh, jadi kau terpisah... Mau kutemani mencari _otou-san_ mu?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Terima kasih,—" ucap anak itu lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Ami."

"Ah, terima kasih Ami _nee-chan_!"

"Sip. Yuk, kita cari _otou-san_ mu ya!"

Mereka menyusuri setiap sudut kota. Tanpa Ami menyadari, setiap jejaknya dibuntuti seseorang.

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Ami.

"Aku... Capella," jawab anak itu.

"Hmmm... Nama yang membuatku ingat dengan Konatsu ya... Capella kan nama bintang yang paling terang di rasi Auriga, persis dengannya."

"_Etto_, Konatsu itu siapa _nee-chan_?"

Ami terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Capella.

"Eh... aku... salah berbicara ya?"

"Ah, tidak masalah, Capella. Aku yang tadi agak melantur, maaf ya."

"Tidak masalah, _nee-chan_."

Mereka berdua jalan jauh sekali, sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki suatu jalan besar yang ramai sekali. Banyak orang yang berjualan.

"Ini yang namanya kota Dals, Ami _nee-chan_. Kita sudah berjalan jauh sekali dari istana Raggs. Kota ini kota perbatasan distrik 5 dengan distrik 6," jelas Capella.

"Wah benarkah? Kamu tahu banyak sekali tentang kota ini! Walau kamu masih kecil, kau lebih hebat daripadaku ya!" Puji Ami.

"Ah... Biasa saja. Aku tahu banyak karena _otou-san _ku, Frau, sering cerita denganku, dan, oh, kebetulan aku sering datang ke sini, habis ada toko kue yang enak!"

"Frau? Ayahmu Frau?"

"Iya, Frau Birkin!"

"Birkin... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat nama itu di dalam _file_ Hyuuga," lalu Ami termenung dan melamun sesaat.

"Ami _nee-chan_?"

"Hah, iya, maaf aku melamun. Sekarang, kita cari lagi ayahmu ya."

"Baik!"

Agar tidak capek, Ami mencarikan tumpangan yang mirip dengan bus, namun sebenarnya adalah sejenis makhluk yang digunakan seperti transportasi. Begitu mereka memasuki 'bus' itu, betapa terkejutnya Ami. Matanya terbelalak begitu lebar.

Konatsu ada di dalam situ.

"Ko-konatsu? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Ami? Kau juga ke sini?"

"Iya, kan aku mau mencari Katsuragi," jawab Ami dengan cepat.

"Oh iya ya. Yuk, kita cari dia sama-sama. Eh, siapa anak itu?"

"Ini Capella," ujar Ami memperkenalkan Capella.

"Halo _nii-san_! Aku Capella. Capella Birkin!" Sapa Capella dengan imuuut banget sambil menyalami Konatsu.

"Aduuuh, kau ini imut sekali. Aku Konatsu Warren, rekan kerja Ami! Senang bertemu denganmu! Kau anaknya Frau? Aku bisa tau karena Frau sering cerita padaku."

"Iya, hehe... Oh ya, makasih _nii-san_, aku udah dibilang imut!"

"Sama-sama, Capella."

Lalu mereka bertiga duduk dalam 'bus' itu. Ami tak berhentinya memandangi Konatsu yang saat itu tidak memakai seragam militernya, melainkan celana _cargo_, jaket, atasan_ turtleneck_ serta kalung rantai, gelang-gelang besi, dan sepatu _semi-boots _warna cokelat. Konatsu sepertinya juga menggunakan _hair gel_ yang membuat rambutnya terlihat sedikit _spiky_. Dia tampil _casual _sekaligus_ semi punk _dan seperti biasa, senyuman semringah khas Konatsu tak pernah hilang dari mukanya. Sedangkan Ami memakai celana _training _selutut, sweater rajutan, _long coat_ serta _wedge boots_. Menurut Ami, jarang sekali Konatsu berpakaian seperti itu makanya ia selalu melihat ke arah Konatsu, terheran-heran. Pernah suatu kali ia dan Hyuuga usil mengintip lemari Konatsu dan menemukan baju berjenis serupa lainnya, tapi seperti tak terjamah. Lalu kita bisa melihat, Konatsu mulai terlihat akrab dengan Capella, begitu juga dengan Ami. Bila dilihat dari jauh, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Senyum kebahagiaan selalu tersungging dari bibir Capella, begitu juga dengan celotehan ala anak kecilnya. Sesekali Konatsu merangkul pundak Ami sampai Ami _blushing_ ekstrim lalu dilihat oleh orang-orang satu 'bus'. Ami dan Konatsu seperti menemukan oase di tengah kehausan mereka akan keberadaan Katsuragi yang tidak jelas. Setelah beberapa stasiun, mereka turun di kota Baltos.

"Aku pernah menyimpan satu Hawkzile yang sudah ku-_upgrade_ di salah satu Tavern. Kebetulan, yang punya Tavern kenalannya Hyuuga-san. Itu lho, si Frau. Jadi aman deh, kalau tentang transportasi ketika kita bepergian nanti," kata Konatsu sambil berjalan ke arah Tavern yang dimaksud.

"Capella boleh tetap ikut kita kan?" Tanya Ami.

"Tentu saja!"

_Cklek._

_Ting ting!_

"Hei, selamat datang. Kau sudah sampai, Konatsu-kun? Eh kau bawa temanmu?" Sapa pria jangkung berambut _blonde_ dan _spiky_ yang sedang membuat _cocktail_.

"Kau mau minum?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Yo, Frau! Aku mau dong," setelah disapa Konatsu, kita bisa mengetahui pria itu bernama Frau. Frau lalu memberikan _cocktail_ yang dibuatnya pada Konatsu dan Ami.

"Wow, minuman baru nih, Frau?"

"Haha begitulah. Inovasi baru, ini _vodka_ dan _lime_, dengan sedikit _orange liqeur_!"

"Unik sekali! Dan enak..."

"Wah... Ini nikmat sekali, Frau-san!" Kata Ami.

Tiba-tiba...

"_Otou-san_!" Teriak Capella dari balik tubuh Ami lalu berlari menuju Frau.

"_Araa_, kau rupanya di situ, Capella! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana lho!" Lalu Frau memeluk anaknya itu.

"Hehe... _Otou-san _kangen ya sama Capella?"

"Iya dong!"

Konatsu dan Ami hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Pssst! Konatsu!" Bisik Ami pada Konatsu.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya Frau kelihatannya tenang sekali walaupun dia tahu anaknya sempat hilang?"

"Itu sudah biasa kok Mi."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mau kuceritakan kenapa begitu?"

"Huum... Boleh..."

Konatsu mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua berbicara, lalu memberi isyarat pada Frau bahwa dia ingin ngobrol sebentar dengan Ami, yang tentu dibalas dengan anggukan Frau.

"Begini lho... Frau dan Capella itu bukan ayah-anak kandung. Frau dibesarkan di antara para _sky pirates _sedangkan Capella anak orang miskin. Suatu hari, ketika Frau berumur 28 tahun, ia bertemu dengan Capella yang saat itu baru berumur 2 tahun, dia ditelantarkan orang tuanya. Frau menemukan Capella hampir mati di pinggiran jalan dan lalu membawanya ke kawanan _sky pirates_, kemudian merawatnya bagaikan adiknya sendiri."

"Hmm... Kasihan sekali Capella itu," lalu Ami menyeruput minumannya lagi. Begitu juga dengan Konatsu.

"Kulanjutkan lagi ya ceritanya, Ami. Lalu Capella juga ikut dibesarkan, serta dididik dalam kawanan itu dan menjadi terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang keras. Capella jadi tidak cengeng dan tahan banting. Walaupun begitu, sebagai anak-anak dia terkadang juga bisa cengeng dan manja. Sampai akhirnya dia berusia 10 tahun, ia dan Frau yang sudah berusia 36 tahun pergi meninggalkan _sky pirates _dan memulai hidup yang baru, yah lalu 1 tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah Frau meninggalkan kawanannya, ia membuka Tavern ini dan sukses."

"Woaaah... Panjang sekali riwayat hidup mereka!"

"Ya, aku juga tahu begini banyak karena Frau suka cerita padaku. Kalau Capella, Frau sih cukup sering menceritakannya, hanya saja baru tadi aku bertemu Capella."

"Aku rasa, Frau itu tampangnya mengerikan ya, tapi sepertinya dia penyayang anak-anak."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Aku selalu menganggap Frau sebagai figur seorang ayah buatku. Kau tahulah... Keluargaku tidak senang dengan keberadaanku."

"Hnn...~ Tapi, aku senang kok, dengan keberadaanmu, Konatsu," timpal Ami lalu memeluk bahu Konatsu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-eh... Ma-maaf, aku tak sengaja memelukmu!" Lanjut Ami dengan gelagapan.

"Hehe, gak apa-apa kok. _Arigatou_, Ami-kun!" Lalu Konatsu memeluk balik Ami. Lagi-lagi, Ami _blushing_ sampai mukanya meraaah banget.

"A-aah, Ko-konatsu, i-ingat, kita jangan terlalu bertindak seperti ini. Ini kan tempat umum! Nanti nama Black Hawks bi-bisa bahaya kan kalau anggotanya bertingkah seperti ini di tempat umum?" Ucap Ami gugup. Jantungnya seperti tak bisa berhenti dag-dig-dug saja.

"Ami, jangan terlalu takut. Kita sekarang kan tidak memakai seragam militer kita, jadi, tak ada yang tau kan? Orang-orang mungkin hanya akan melihat sepasang kekasih yang mesra, bukan orang-orang dari militer," kata Konatsu sambil tetap memeluk bahu Ami, malah tambah erat. Ami diam tak berkutik. Astaga, Ami yakin mukanya seperti akan terbakar dan akan berwarna merah sekali kalau dilihat banyak orang. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Ami mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

"La-lalu, hubungan antara Frau dengan Hyuuga-san apa? Katamu dia kenalannya kan? Apakah sebatas teman atau yang lain?"

Konatsu mulai menghela napas. Napasnya terdengar berat.

"Ah, kalau kamu gak mau kasih tahu ga apa-apa, Konatsu. Aku cuma ingin tau saja, tapi aku tidak maksa," lanjut Ami.

"Ami, ini semua tentang masa lalu Mayor Hyuuga yang kelam. Dulu, sebelum dia masuk di militer, dia..."

"Hum?"

"Hyuuga...dia..."

Konatsu benar-benar terlihat tidak nyaman.

"...budaknya Frau."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat antara Ami dan Konatsu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Berarti betul apa yang telah kulihat selama ini! Soalnya, aku pernah lihat ada nama Birkin di _file_ milik Hyuuga-san!"

"Iya, aku tahu Frau juga dari sana. Awalnya sih, aku juga kaget sekali, masa Mayor Hyuuga dulunya budak sih? Setelah aku melihat ada nama Frau dan menanyakannya pada Hyuuga, dia menceritakan banyak tentang dirinya dulu. Kata Mayor Hyuuga, awalnya sih Frau suka sekali menyiksa dia karena dia seorang Warsfeil, saking menderitanya sampai-sampai Mayor Hyuuga ingin mati saja, tapi entah kenapa, lama-kelaman Frau jadi jarang menyiksa dia, malahan Frau mengajarkan Hyuuga cara menggunakan _katana_ yang benar, lalu dia mendaftar di kemiliteran lalu, ya diterima Black Hawks."

"Begitu ya..."

"Ya, lalu setelah masuk Black Hawks, Hyuuga bertemu denganku dan mengenalkan Frau padaku. Sehabis beberapa waktu aku mengenal Frau, datanglah kamu masuk di Black Hawks."

"Oh, pantas saja kau sudah mengenal Frau-san lebih awal."

"Ya begitulah..."

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi. Konatsu lalu berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ami, menurutmu aku aneh tidak pakai baju seperti ini?"

Tak disangka, Konatsu yang biasanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan gaya pakaiannya bisa bertanya begitu.

"Tidak, tidak aneh sama sekali. Kamu cocok sekali pake baju seperti itu. Jarang loh aku melihatmu seperti itu. Rambutmu juga keren tahu! Aku suka sekali! Berapa lama kau membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Yah, kurang lebih 2 jam."

"Lama sekali! Hahaha..."

Tiba-tiba saja, lampu Tavern milik Frau mati sendiri.

"Ko-konatsu? Ini kenapa mati lampunya?"

"Aku juga tak tahu ini kenapa!"

Frau sibuk mencari saklar lampu. Karena gelap, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, sehingga dia kesusahan. Sedangkan Capella reflek bersembunyi ke lemari di bawah meja. Keadaan di Tavern ribut dan kacau sekali, sampai jeritan seseorang yang terdengar menyakitkan—sepertinya wanita, menggema di dalam Tavern.

* * *

"Tolong jangan lakukan! Hentikan! Ja—"

_Jreb! Crassssh!_

"KYAAAA!"

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Kebetulan sekali, Frau berhasil menyalakan saklar lampu dan saat itu juga, para pengunjung Tavern di dalam sana berteriak dengan histeris. Seorang gadis muda ditemukan tewas mengenaskan, dengan perut yang terkoyak sampai isi perutnya terlihat.

* * *

X...X

"Ami, kau jangan lihat!" Konatsu lalu memeluk Ami dan menyembunyikan wajah Ami ke dalam tangannya. Ami baru tahu ternyata Konatsu wangi sekali, parfumnya seperti parfum mahal. Tapi, Ami sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi seorang Konatsu.

"Memangnya ada apa, Konatsu?"

"Ada seorang perempuan, di-dia terbunuh, keadaannya mengerikan sekali! Isi perutnya sampai kelihatan! Makanya aku gak mau kamu melihatnya!"

"Ha-hah?"

"Iya, serius!"

"Lepaskan aku, Konatsu!" Ami mulai menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Konatsu.

"Ta-tapi—"

Ami melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, lalu melihat seorang pria berambut unik sedang berlari menjauhi Tavern Frau.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Itu kan...?"

X...X

"Wah, chapter ini selesai!" Teriak author, Erin.

"Aduh, berisik banget sih! Bisa nggak, nggak usah teriak-teriak?" Sewot si Konatsu.

"Iye dah," Erin pasrah.

"Oh ya, btw _welcome to the first_ pojok ngobrol Erin dengan para cast fic!"

"Nah, Author kita, Erin, bakal nyampein 1 pertanyaan buat chapter ini nih!" Kata Frau dengan pedenya.

"Yoi Frau! Pertanyaan chapter ini:

**Siapa orang misterius yang meninggalkan Tavern pada saat lampu sudah menyala?**"

"Ayo, ayo! Dijawab di review ya!" Seru Konatsu sambil bawa pompom terus joget poco-poco sambil makan keripik balado buatan Labrador.

"Iya, ayo, jangan jadi _silent readers_ aja, review ya... Erin sangat senang kalau ada yang review!"

Frau lalu nimbrung, "Oke lah, akhir kata kita-kita semua cuma mau bilang:

Read and Review ya!"

* * *

TBC... :)

RnR ya.

-Erin-


End file.
